Original Song
Original Song is the 38th episode of Glee, and the sixteenth episode of the second season. This episode will air March 15, 2011. Source Source 2 (Air date) Source 3 (episode name) Plot This episode will cover the events of the "2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship" where New Directions, Aural Intensity and The Dalton Academy Warblers will compete for their entries in the "2011 New York Nationals Championship". Source This episode no longer features Holly Holliday. Source Brad Falchuk has been writing Finn/Rachel and Quinn/Rachel scenes. Source According to MSN TV this episode is titled 'Original Song'. Source Regionals will feature 2 judges, the first is played by Kathy Griffin while the second is played by Loretta Devine. Griffin is supposed to be a 'Sarah Palin' type of character while Loretta is a playing a nun who used to be a stripper. Source The Warblers have Kurt and Blaine performing a duet of "Candle" followed by "Raise Your Glass". Source The Warblers are dressed in their school uniforms. Source Aural Intensity perform "Jesus Is Friend Of Mine". Source New Directions sing "Loser Like Me", which will be a group number with Finn and Rachel in the leads and then "Get It Right", a Rachel-solo. New Directions performance involves them throwing a slushie at the crowd. Guys are dressed in all black, girls black tights, combat boots, and teal-ish tops. Source The Episode is apparently very Quinn orientated. Her deep desire to be Prom Queen will appear again in this episode. Also her mother will appear again and we find out she was Prom Queen in her High School years. Source Apparently Kurt is coming back to New Directions soon, definitely this season and Blaine might follow because Glee ended contracts with the school the Warblers film at, so it’s possible we’ll be seeing the end of the Warblers very soon. Source During Kurt and Blaine's duet at Regionals, Quinn grabs Finn’s hand. Source Quinn's mom is back. Source Someone from McKinley is expelled, the same character then tries to kill themselves and apparently succeeds.Source 1 (Death confirmation), Source 2 (McKinley Student + expelled), Source 3 (McKinley student + expelled) Source 4 It is heard that the episode is going to be very emotional. Source 1 Lauren Zizes is not going to die. Source 1 Source 2 The New Directions win regionals. Source The Warblers open with Kurt and Blaines duet. Kurt has the first few lines. At the end of the song, Blaine pulls Kurt into the spotlight which leads into their second number. After the group number they hug. Source Aural Intensities performance is all about the dancing (opposite to sectionals where the teams were all about singing), its apparently both amazing and funny. Source Rod Remmington was seen by fans, so he is possibly the third judge. Source Aural Intensity is using the same trick they used last year and sing songs that appeal to the judges. The only one physically heard (and performed) was a religious song aimed towards Mary Constance. The order the schools perform their songs in is: Source 1. New Directions 2. The Dalton Academy Warblers 3. Aural Intensity Chris Colfer told fans that they filmed alot of scenes involving Kurt and Blaine for this episode and alot of scenes between Rachel and Quinn were also filmed. Source Telly Leung (Wes) was seen in the New Directions Green Room, so he may have a scene with them. Source Songs *'Get It Right' ' '(Original Song), written by TBA. Sung by Rachel. Source *'Loser Like Me '(Original Song), written by TBA. Sung by New Directions. Source *'Raise Your Glass '''by ''P!nk. ''Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Source *'Candles''' by Hey Monday. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'Jesus Is A Friend Of Mine' by'' Aaron Neville''. Sung by Aural Intensity. Source *'Animal' by'' Neon Trees''. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers. Source 1 Source 2 Images 1111111111111.png|The Girls boots tumblr_lgqenmpkXL1qd53kgo1_400.jpg x2_4bdbd85.jpg|One of the Aural Intensity members tumblr_lh4nu1IOkD1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Heather tumblr_lh4nxmvbnS1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Boys Costume - Chord tumblr_lh4o6aVrcH1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Girls Dress - Amber tumblr_lh4obiCdVW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh3sd3qpyE1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh305knVTm1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4ns0XyQV1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lh4nqiixg91qd53kgo1_500.jpg CHRIS-COLFER-GLEE-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg DARREN-CRISS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg NAYA-RIVERA-GLEE-1-435x580.jpg MARK-SALLING-GLEE--435x580.jpg LEA-MICHELE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-435x580.jpg KEVIN-MCHALE-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg KATHY-GRIFFIN-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-435x580.jpg HEATHER-MORRIS-GLEE-2-435x580.jpg Jefwr.jpg Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast *[[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'Darren Criss '''as Blaine Anderson *'Ashley Fink 'as Lauren Zizes Guest Stars *'Kathy Griffin 'as Tammy Jean Source *'Loretta Devine '''as Mary Constance Source Video thumb|300px|right|Glee - Get It Rightthumb|300px|right|Loser Like Me Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Glee Category:New Directions Category:Episodes